VOCALOID NET
VOCALOID NET was a cloud service for VOCALOID™ users, prior to being closed, it was a service offered on Net.Vocaloid. History Originally the Y2 project was working on a product called "NETVOCALOID", an online vocal synthesis service. Users could synthesize singing voices on a device connected to the Internet by executing the VOCALOID™ engine on the server. This site could be used even if the user did not own the VOCALOID™ software, and was available in both English and Japanese. This service was retired in April 2012, with all links removed from Yamaha's website. In late April 2014, "VOCALOID NET" was announced. The site came into activation in July 2014. The cloud was able to exchange details with the VOCALOID3 engine, and allowed songs to be created.link On July 31, 2014, VOCALOID's official twitter confirmed that VOCALOID NET (also stylized as ボカロネット) would open on August 4, 2014.link Upon its release, this service would work with any VOCALOID3 engine, including iVOCALOID, VOCALOID first and VOCALOID Editor for Cubase. The data could be transferred between these 3 versions of the software. For iVOCALOID users, this was the first time they had access to the standard song writing process for the app. It was later updated to support VOCALOID4. On May 10, 2016 it was announced that the VOCALOID NET service was being terminated. Premium membership ended on 24 May. On 27 September, the service is set to completely terminate, with all music stored being deleted.link As of Ver.4.3.0 of the VOCALOID4 engine, all features linked to this service have been removed from the software. It was part of the Vocaloid Network and used VOCALOID ID and VOCALOID SHOP services as well. It was never offered on any other version of the Vocaloid network. VOCALODUCER VY1v3, VY2v3, and ZOLA Project are used as demonstration vocals for the brand new VOCALODUCER software. On 19 September (until 30 October), both Free and Premium users could also choose Gachapoid V3 as a vocal for this software.https://net.vocaloid.com/features/gachapoid_v3 It is able to turn lyrics into songs; foregoing the need for the producer to write the song themselves. Lyrics could be up to 50 Japanese characters in length.Anime News Network reports on Vocaloducer VOCALODUCER provided much of the same role as the original VocaListener served for the NetVocaloid service. Account Types Users were able to choose between a "free" account and a "premium" account version (costing ¥500 a month) with some services being restricted on the "free" account. In both cases, the service was catering to a strictly Japanese market. Unlike its predecessor NetVOCALOID, which catered to both English and Japanese. It was, however, a lot more accessible to the general public and so long as you had one of these two type of accounts, you could access much of the tools it offered. Free *Free users were able to use 500 megabytes a month of storage *Could only use the service 3 times a day *Users could access Bplats' "VOCALODUCER" software service. **In this service, free users could choose regular VY1v3, VY2v3, Gachapoid V3, Rana, Chika and Galaco. Premium *Premium account users had access to 5 gigabytes of storage. *Could access the account 20 times a day (or 300 times a month) *Were able to access more capabilities from VOCALODUCER. **For example, more types of background music could be chosen,you could use tools to make vocals such as VY1v3 "Robotic VY1v3" or Yuu into "Tenor Yuu". **This would be the basis later for "Styles" and "colours" in VOCALOID5. References External links *homepage Navigation Category:Technology Category:Service Category:Websites